A Night At The Club
by BassThePony
Summary: "You've never been to a nightclub?" With that single question, Silent Sword began a night of discovery and life-changing events that he could never have predicted. And to think, it all started from a game of chess. [No clop. Not-so-subtle references.]


Inside the chambers of Princess Luna, a high-intensity chess game was underway, the results of which could be anypony's guess.

"Checkmate, Silent Sword. Would you like to give up now?"

Perhaps less high-intensity and more complete, one-sided defeat.

You look around the darkly-colored room and turn back to Luna, who is sitting cross-legged on the bed across from you, with a bored expression marring her features.

"Honestly, Luna. I see no reason to continue. It's 58-0, and I haven't come close to winning a single game. Why don't we just play a game on the PonyStation 4?"

Luna shook her head and pushed herself off the bed before moving to her walk-in closet and partially shutting the door, muffling her voice.

"I've told you already, Tia thinks we spend too much time on such things."

You shrug despite knowing she can't see you and lay back, shifting in your blackish-bluish armor as you reflect on how you had arrived to that point in your life.

Growing up fascinated with the night and the guards, it was only natural for you to sign up for the Lunar Guard once Princess Luna returned from her exile to the moon. Quickly gaining notoriety for your stealthy blend of pure sword-fighting and turning your enemies strengths against them, you rose to become personal guard to Luna and in doing so had gained her friendship, spending many a night like tonight. That is, staving off boredom due to the lack of issues for the Princess to deal with.

Sitting up as you hear Luna step back into the room and gain your attention again, you note she has switched to the long gown she often wore during any type of event she anticipated long amounts of sitting.

"Night court again? C'mon!", you groan as she nods in assent, clearly not thrilled with the idea.

"You come up with a better idea.", she challenges.

"Alright, I will!", you cleverly shoot back, rubbing a gloved hand on your chin as you think it over. After a moment, you have it.

"Let's go clubbing!"

Luna stares back with a confused look as her wings readjust in a manner you had come to find incredibly cute as a sign of confusion.

"Yeah. What? You've never been to a nightclub?", you ask, genuinely curious. Luna is indignant.

"I don't very well get many chances to get out with my duties!"

"Is that what you call chess and games?", you reply smugly.

"Fine! I will go if only to alleviate the boredom that comes with fighting an opponent who barely lasts five minutes !"

"I'll have you know I last for quite a good amount of time when it comes to-", you pause, realizing what you said and spontaneously feeling heat come to your cheeks as you look away, catching Luna doing the same out of the corner of your eye.

"Right... Well, if we're going to go, you should change."

You turn back to Luna and gesture to your large armor plates, covering all your vital segments.

"What am I supposed to change into? I don't exactly carry a change of clothes with-", you are interrupted mid-sentence as Luna snaps a figure, sending you both through the unmistakeable wormhole that is teleportation and depositing you in the Lunar Guard's quarters.

"Atleast warn me next time!", you yell angrily, shaking your head as you adjust yourself and walk to your cot in the empty room.

"Maybe.", Luna replies, turning away as you pull out a a plain black shirt with the Lunar Guard emblem on the breast and a pair of dark jeans from the footlocker, quickly changing.

Finding a pair of shoes, you quickly store your gear and give a moment to nod approvingly at your slim, yet muscular frame before walking over and patting Luna's shoulder as a signal.

"Okay, come on. I know a place.", you say, before walking over to the exit and holding it open, smirking slightly.

"Oh of course, fine knight. Take me away from this retched place.", Luna replies sarcastically, walking past you and out the door, leaving you hurrying to catch up.

[hr]

Only a half hour or so later, you find yourself and the princess outside of a pulsating building with a large line of ponies at the door, a sign next to it proudly proclaiming it to be 'Nightingale'.

"So... How do we get in.", Luna asks, pointing to the line.

"Oh, you know, I thought we'd wait. Or you could just mention you're the Faust-damned princess.", you comment, chuckling at amusement as she attempts and angry look but fails, simply smiling and shaking her head before walking up to the bouncer with you tailing her.

"Sorry ma'am. Private pa-", the bouncer starts, stopping dead as he recognizes Luna. Shaking slightly in nervousness, he simply gestures to the door, and rushes to open it, immediately barraging your ear with club music. Currently, it's a nice mix of dubstep and some sort of deep lyrical voice that you find incredible on a primal level.

As you both walk in, you scope out the club, noting the DJ was on the second level overlooking the round dance floor, surveying the club behind her shades as her head bobbed with the beat. Turning to Luna, you find her biting her lip slightly as she watches the ponies all gyrating on the dance floor. Laughing slightly, you pat her shoulder before looping an arm around her elbow and pull her towards the dancers.

"Come on, I'll be right there with you!"

"It's not you I'm worried about!", she cries back as you pull her to a small clear area. As you gesture for her to watch, you demonstrate a few moves, to which she responds with confused looks with hints of exasperation. Shaking your head, you shout over the uproarious crowd.

"You try!"

The next few minutes are spent in a strange mix of amusement and confused emotion as you watch the alicorn move about, trying to replicate your moves at first but seemingly resorting to her own mix that seems to beat all of the other dancers' moves. As the song picks up, she continues, flashing a smile as the attention of the club turns to her as the crowd cheers. On and on you all dance, a writhing mess of glee as the song comes to an abrupt halt, sending the room into cheers. As the crowd looks on, Luna turns to you, back to her nervous self. Sensing her discomfort at the attention, you pull her towards the nearest place. The bar.

[hr]

An hour or two later, you both are thoroughly sloshed, having consumed copious amounts of alcohol and danced almost religiously for most of the time. As the crowd begins to grow with the night deepening, you both sit on bar stools, having an animated conversation on Griffin anatomy.

"-and I'm telling you, Griffin's wings don't mean anything about the size of their 'soldiers'!", Luna retorts to your claim in drunken annoyance. Laughing madly, you reply back in an equally slurred voice.

"And how would you know that, oh great princess?!", you question, to which she responds with a resounding slap across your cheek.

Rubbing a hand against your had in confusion and anger, you shout in response.

"What in the name of Faust was that for?!"

"I don't know!", Luna retorts, looking vengeful for a moment before shifting to a confused look. After a moment of thoughtful silence, she speaks again, surprisingly sober.

"Sword, we're friends, right?"

"Well, yeah...", you answer, suddenly entranced by her pale features, which seem to glow in the club lights.

"Well...", she starts, licking her lips nervously.

"What if I want more?"

You stare in shock, and Luna, taking this as refusal, turns away in sadness. Recognizing this, you put a hand on her cheek and turn her to face you, shivering slightly at the chill she sends through you.

"I would say that I did too.", you answer with as much certainty as you can muster, your her pumping blood at incredible rates.

Luna looks at you contemplatively for a moment before standing and pulling you off your bar stool, pulling you towards the door and out in the street.

"Where are we going?", you ask, confused at her sudden change.

Stopping and turning back to you and staring firmly into your eyes, she replies with incredible firmness.

"We are either going to go buck, or we can keep drinking. Your choice."

Eyes widening, you grab Luna's hand and set off. Needless to say, you nearly carried her in your haste to return to the castle.


End file.
